Yordle
A Yordle is a bipedal sentient feline-like being residing on Runeterra. History : For the city, see Bandle City. The origin of this race in Runeterra is unknown but most would agree that Yordles resided in Valoran during its Pre-Historic times. They were a nomadic race, travelling from one part of Valoran to the other. Records show they had presence in Ancient Freljord. They lived in tight neat family groups. Because of their small stature, they were mostly prey for many animals. During their evolution they lost their and front , which help them evolve their brains. They started using tools for their everyday needs like hunting and defending from predators which helped them evolve as a species. Today, the vast majority of the yordle society dwells in the southeastern part of Valoran, behind the safety of the Sablestone Mountain range. They eventually settled themselves within the Ruddynip Valley known as the Yordle Land, where modern day Bandle City is located. Their knowledge of magic, the sciences and arts made them an integral part of Valoran society and are present in its Politics. Biology Yordles are sexually dimorphic and much shorter than humans; both genders rarely exceed 1 meter tall, with most averaging around meters. Their skin texture ranges from being completely smooth, to very lightly covered in fur, to ultimately being significantly furry. Their hands have four digits while their feet differ greatly depending on the individual (from four to two digit feet). Their skin tone runs a much broader spectrum of colors than their human counterparts; some consider this to be a sign of the yordles’ attunement to Runeterra’s magical nature; though scientists agree that this evolutionary trait is used by male Yordles (which tend to be furry ) to attract females of their species (which tend to be smooth skinned and/or lightly covered with fur).RiotBabagahnoosh explains yordle apperance Their large eyes feature a large, circular iris with a vertically oval pupil, and they generally have inferior vision in the normal spectrum of light than humans. Yordles nevertheless have much better hearing, due to their large fox-like ears and are able to see into the infrared spectrum of light, whereas humans cannot. Furthermore, they are commonly characterized by their dependence on language, as well as their creation and utilization of complex tools. Yordles have exceptionally longer life spans than the average human, this is partially due to the innate magic within all yordles. was already alive and independent when Demacia was a new, fledgling nation. The yordle race may possibly have genetic ties to the sea dwelling race in which is derived from, though scientific evidence of a common ancestor has yet to be found. The discovery of the pre-historic Yordle known as has further expanded the knowledge of Yordle biology and has opened a window into the life of the Pre-historic yordle race. Culture (Current residence of the majority of Yordles within the Yordle Land)|right]] The Yordle race have innate magic within them which helps them achieve extraordinary things usually impossible for someone of their stature. Also, they require far more social interaction with their own kind than humans do. They generally are a peaceful and amicable race, often marked with streaks of joviality and light prankishness; their moral compass is most often pointed toward goodness and benevolence. Their desire for social interaction drives them toward this ethos, as the mental health of a yordle is very much dependent on the positive company he or she keeps. This does not mean, however, that they are incapable of cruelty and evil. In fact, a yordle who is kept in isolation for too long – especially from contact with other yordles – runs the risk of becoming withdrawn and sullen. Some who already are centered more toward malevolence will become exceedingly so in due course. These yordles will often twist their desire for social interaction into a desire to seek out others to inflict pain and suffering upon them, one extreme example being . Yordles are attracted to Runeterra cultures and enjoy manifesting around certain human ideals. Development Yordle Unification Pass By Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino "A while back we stated the Yordle Unification Pass of 2014 (The Y.U.P.). This kicked off with . He followed some unintentional design decisions from and . However, at the same time we sat down to do some comparisons of Yordles as a whole and are touching here and there upon a Yordle style guide of sorts. We haven't been able to yet to write in stone any hard and fast rules, but we have gotten general aspects decided upon. Such as Yordles needing actual ANATOMY, not just being potatoes with huge heads. Another touching on how we possibly want to explain the furry/non-furry aspects of some Yordles versus others. We're still scratching our heads on the finer points of that, but we've got the informal ideas settled. Either way, as we crunch along, you'll see Yordles becoming more coherent as a race, at least from a visual side of things where the Champion Update team is concerned. There are also larger discussions about background and other narrative stuff, but we deal mostly with visuals obviously. As we crank through these characters you'll see some consistency emerge. We have a couple that are in our sites currently which will be touched on in due time!" Trivia * Yordles were previously divided into Yordles and Meglings. The yordles were often seen furry in appearance, while the Meglings had blue skin. Since the "Yordle Unification Pass" development project, both sides of the same race have been unified to share similar features. * While originally envisioned as a human child has been described as a Yordle for most of his presence in the game. His current state is left intentionally ambiguous. ** Interestingly enough, Amumu is affiliated to Bandle City on Riot's official site ** might have been the first and the last Yordle emperor of Ancient Shurima. * Most yordles are listed as rivals to on Riot's official site. ** is also listed. He isn't considered to be a yordle, but he was confirmed to have a genetic connection with them. ** It is interesting to note that is not listed, which may mean that he is not a yordle after all. However, isn't listed either, so this may not mean anything, as Veigar is clearly a yordle. *** The reason why Veigar isn't listed is maybe because he is evil, which Tahm Kench likes. ** One possible reason of this phenomenon is that Yordle's are an abnormally up beat race that are hard to discourage, so feasting on their despair is a near impossibility. * According to a recognition scan made by , a Yordle's physiology appears to be "99% fur, 1% glee.” * The origin of the word "Yordle" came from a dream that Paul “Pabro” Bellezza had. He had a dream about Yoda and Yaddle from Star Wars, and woke up saying “Yordles.”http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/community/community-spotlight/birth-evil-teemo * All Yordles have encountered at various times. This is because of their races specific nature that makes them more perceptible to inner demons when socially outcast. When not, they are hard to be manipulated, which is why almost all Yordles are seen by this demon as rivals.Tahm and Champions met * Some say Yordles know secret ways through Runeterra others cannot perceive. Notable Yordles References Category:Races